


Take Care of You

by Didi17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Castiel, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sick Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didi17/pseuds/Didi17
Summary: Dean is sick so Cas tries to make him his mom's tomato rice soup. It doesn't exactly go well. Very short domestic Destiel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my very first Destiel fic. It's very short but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. :)

Cas is in the kitchen going through the cabinets and banging pots and pans around, quietly humming an Enochian tune to himself when a violent sneeze startles him. He turns to see Dean trudging into the kitchen in his robe, dabbing his already red nose with a bunched up tissue.

"Sowwy," he apologizes, sounding congested, making his deep voice even more gruff than usual. He groans and plops down at the kitchen table, feeling miserable.

"No need to apologize. Why aren't you in bed?" Cas asks, walking over and placing a hand on his forehead, "You still have a fever."

Dean closes his eyes and leans into Cas' cool palm, "You've had me cooped up in our room for 3 days, Cas. I'm going stir crazy."

"That's because you've been sick, Dean. You need to rest and you're also contagious. You don't want to risk getting Sam sick, do you?" Cas asks, giving him a pointed look.

Dean huffs indignantly, "I guess not. What were you doing in here anyway? You sounded like a bull in a china shop."

Cas tilts his head to the side and squints his eyes, "I'm unsure how a bovine in a shop in China is comparable to what I was doing but in answer to your question, I was attempting to make you some tomato rice soup. You said your mother used to make it for you when you were sick as a child so I thought you might like it."

Dean smiles and stands, walking up to Cas and squeezing him around the waist with one arm, "That does sound nice." He peeks into the pot and pulls a face, "Um, Cas? I think you have a problem."

Cas frowns, "What is it?"

Dean dips the spoon into the pot of condensed red goo with little white specks, "You're supposed to cook the rice first and add water to the soup..."

Cas' cheeks redden in embarrassment as he looks at the mess he made, "I apologize, Dean. I'll just try again," he sighs, dumping the contents of the pot down the drain.

Dean starts going through the cabinets and takes out another can of soup and more rice, "I'll give you a hand."

Cas huffs in protest, "No, Dean. You're sick and need to rest. Now that I know how to do it correctly I can handle it. I'll bring it to you when it's ready. Now, back to bed," he says, pushing Dean toward the doorway of the kitchen.

Dean rolls his eyes, "So bossy. What are you? My wife?"

"I believe the correct term is husband," Cas responds matter-of-factly.

Dean smirks and kisses the angel, "Not for another 3 months, babe," and leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Although I know Cas isn't an idiot and he would know how to read and follow instructions, I thought this would be a cute scenario.
> 
> Also, kudos and comments make me happy. Just no flames please. Those make me sad.


End file.
